


Thermoregulation [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Elementary!Verse, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too darn hot... in Philadelphia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thermoregulation [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thermoregulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/87529) by [flyakate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyakate/pseuds/flyakate). 



> Runs 2:00. Cover art & podbook compiled by me.

**MP3 [1.19MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Thermoregulation.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
* **Audiobook (M4B) [25.71MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/Elementary!verse.m4b) (right-click/save as)  
*NOTE--THIS IS AN ANTHOLOGY OF THE WHOLE VERSE, NOT JUST THE ONE DRABBLE

**Author's Note:**

> When I first found the tag for [flyakate](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flyakate/)'s Elementary!verse in the Audiofic Archive, I was highly intrigued. "Oooh, this one looks fun," I thought. So I went looking for the compiled podbook of the 'Verse. Then I realized there WASN'T one, so I just went, "no big, I'll just make one". Except then, when I went to her journal to get the correct order of the stories, I realized that one drabble had not been podficced! And completist that I am, I took it upon myself to podfic that drabble. FOR THE GOOD OF THE ANTHOLOGY! XD
> 
> Big thanks to [winkingstar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/winkingstar/) and [](http://rhea314.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rhea314.livejournal.com/)**rhea314** for allowing me to include their wonderful podfics (which make up the vast majority of the 'verse!) in the anthology. They are super great, and I recommend you snag the anthology just for their sake.
> 
> I decided to use this one for my [](http://community.livejournal.com/podfic-bingo/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/podfic-bingo/)**podfic_bingo** square "Read a Fic Cold", so I deliberately didn't read the drabble before I podficced it. It *is* edited to take out verbal stumbles, but I previously had not read the fic at all before I opened Audacity to record it. So...yeah, take that as you will.
> 
> Re: the cover, I am [totally used to](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/931628.html?thread=5467180#t5467180) Joe/John's Hair being My Mortal Enemy (and it was, indeed, PARTICULARLY bad on this one), but David/Rodney's hair for this one was unexpectedly persnickety! I keep telling myself to do cover designs that *don't* involve doing cut-outs...and then I end up doing them anyway. *facepalm* Whoops.
> 
> I think that's it. Enjoy John+Rodney being overheated, and HAPPY ZOMBIE JESUS DAY! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/74335.html) at my LiveJournal.


End file.
